WindiaFt
WindiaFt is a location in Breath of Fire II serving as the home of the royal family of Windia. Story Returning Mina Upon arriving at WindiaFT, the party must first pass through DeadAmze. They arrive to find a guard behind a gate. Mina emerges and the guard grants passage. The party wanders through the maze, speaking to various citizens and learning more about Nina's backstory before emerging in a garden in WindiaFT where they are greeted by an entourage of guards. The Queen reclaims Mina, refuses to acknowledge Nina and has the party escorted outside to Windia. Returning Nina The pair return to Windia and upon Nina speaking with the front Guard, Hina the Queen has grave news, both she and the King have fallen ill. Having gotten her wish of seeing Nina again, she urges her to see the King. The King is on his deathbed, a Messenger from St. Eva is there along with Grandpa. Nina and the King reunite and go over some history. As the King lay dying, the Messenger urges the King to rally the citizens of Windia to pray to Eva to make the King better. The King refuses, and the messenger storms out. The King cries in agony and Nina requests access to the basement, where the great power lies. The party heads to the foyer and takes the rightmost door to access the basement, called SkyCave. Marked The King wants to celebrate the occasion and invites the party to rest during the preparations. During the night Mina pays a visit, and pilfers the party's dressers. Nina wakes up and checks the dressers to find that they are empty and that the mark is missing! Nina hunts for Mina, and finds her in the ceremonial tower. Mina, feeling helpless to the situation, sacrifices herself upon the rune, becoming the Great Bird. The party is whisked outside and boards the Great Bird. The party now has the choice of heading North to Evrai, East of Evrai to the powerful Armory Hut Island, and anywhere else they want to fly to. *At this point, it is best to pick up the Charm Rod at the JackDoor Hut south of Evrai, Equip it with some Urchin, and go back to Township. From the beach at Township, look east to the piece of land that juts out from the coast. There is a fishing spot that has the EmpireSD, accessible only by Great Bird, which becomes inaccessible later. Treasure *'Tolen' and HelpBL on the shelves in the east house of the room with the water and stairs from where you emerged from DeadAmze *Bum'sCL in the Queen's bedroom (right staircase). *MoonDrop In the King's bedroom (left staircase). *StormRG From the start of SkyCave take and follow the first passage north, then at the fork at the stairs go north, then east into the second / middle passage, then west at the fork. Follow it to the end. *Van.Ext, SilverHT, MoonDrop under guard in the guardroom, released after Mina's transformation. Sections OpsTower Guards assure the party that everything is fine, nice and shiny because the lightning effect coming through the window is Magic energy, and that there are no problems... Category:Breath of Fire II Locations